Numerous methods and devices for determining a flow property of fluid media, i.e., liquids and/or gases, are known from the related art. The flow properties may fundamentally be arbitrary physically and/or chemically measurable properties, which qualify or quantify a flow of the fluid medium. In particular, this may relate to a flow velocity and/or a mass flow and/or a volume flow.